Resident Evil: Project Aurora
by LoveDoesHurt
Summary: My name is Aurora. I worked for the Umbrella Corporation. My job was to take down Umbrella from the inside, but my plans had been caught in a web of love, trust and deceit. Project Alice and I had gone through everything. Through hell and back. And when we arrived back on earth, Hell had only followed us. And Alice and I: Hunters, Hunted, and Created. Would we survive?


**( I edited all the chapters to the best of my ability's, but I'm sure there will be minor spelling mistakes. If you notice something big, please tell me!)**

**Fan, Vote, Comment, and Enjoy!)**

"Are we almost done here, Albert?"A woman in her late twenty's came up behind the man in the black suit"Being down here for so long is making me feel, claustrophobic"She complained in a tired voice

The man rested his hands behind his back, as he glanced at the fake city view"The tests, they are not ready yet"He drawled out in his deep, seductive voice"Are you sure you want to continue with them?"

The woman's lips twitch into a smile, despite her sick feeling"Is that concern? Should I be joyful that you can feel? Or scared you are worried for my safety from _your_ creation?"

The man stayed quiet, keeping himself in his thoughts. The woman trialed a finger down the silk jacket. He suppressed a shiver as he turned to face her, catching her wrist in his tight, but gentle grip. The emotions swirling in his eyes behind the thin black glasses he wore so fondly

"You know first hand that there is no coming back from this"He stroked her cheek with his free hand, with uncharacteristic gentleness

The woman grinned up at him and leaned into his touch, she pushed his glasses to his head and reveled his inhumane red eyes. The result of his own project. She looked at him with false determination"After this, after you fix me, You and I will control Umbrella"Her voice faltered but the man didn't notice"And then, we will fix and control the human race"She played the part; Loyal, smart, and crazy.

"There is a chance your body will reject it. And we'll have to kill you"He let out a sigh of sorts, pushing his glasses back over his eyes. He wasn't usually this open with his concerns, or any other emotions for that matter. But this woman in front of him, she brought out the best. Or in his case, the worst.

"Okay"She agreed"I know the chances. But there is a chance I will become like you"She pointed out with a reassuring smile"Stop thinking so negatively. These are your projects, this is your work._ I trust you_"She added, without hesitation

"_With my life_"

After a short ride on the 'Alexi 8000', the train connecting the Hive to the mansion cover-up, The woman was greeted by a gun to the back of the head as she stepped through the doors

"Is this necessary?"She huffed"One person comes from that exit, and it's always me. And you always do this"She crossed her arms with a aggravated grumble"I live here too"She turned around to face the other woman with the gun, now pointed at her forehead with a expectant look., in nothing but a short silk robe.

"Well?"The woman with the gun said with an expecting eyebrow rose

"Where you expecting anyone else?"The first woman tried to side-step but the other woman firmly stood in front with her weapon aimed at her forehead

The woman with the gun shrugged"You never know with those labs"

The first woman checked the other woman out"You look a little under-dressed, Alice. Why don't you slip into something more comfortable, like a coma?"The gun is kept to her head, but the smirk breaks the other woman's serious facade

"Don't you have things to do?"A dark, slick eyebrow is raised"In the hive?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye"The first woman shrugged, using her finger to push away the gun from her head"Tests begin today, just wanted to tie up my last loose end"

The gun is left at the woman's side"Today?"

The first woman hummed"Uh-huh"

A reassured, but hesitant smile lifted on the other woman's face."Well, in that case I'm missing you already"

Aurora icy blue eyes snapped open. It's dark, her eyes adjusts for a moment. Her first reaction is to sit up but she can't. Her arms and legs have been strapped to the operation table she'd been laying on.

She looks around. The room looks like a lab, but the room was flooded with water and everything was turned over. Beside her was a small medical table that contained many empty needled and sharp medical tools. _Where am I?_ She thinks. _What's going on?_

She rests her head, her long black hair sprawled on the table. She looked down at herself. She was wearing tight black pants and a white shirt, A Umbrella logo on her right breast. She closes her eyes for a moment, and tried to connect her lost memory.

Another woman. Tall. Beautiful. She's wearing a short robe and has a gun in her hand.

And then suddenly a man. He's taller, blonde. His smirk is sinister and his eyes a blood red.

_What's going on? Why can't I remember anything? Why am I strapped? Who are these people?_

Aurora began to struggle, thrashing back and forth but with no avail. She stopped as her body became tense. A dull pain ripped through her body. It felt like an itch she couldn't scratch. She closed her eyes once more, breathed in and out. And patiently waited for help to come as she contemplated life.

_What was I doing with my life?_

On another side of the Hive, just outside the labs, A woman in a short red dress, along with seven other people devised a plan. Five of them were soldiers, one was the woman's 'Husband' and the other man had been handcuffed. Who was he?

The woman in the dress, who learned her name was Alice was talking to the leader of the soilder's. A African American man, Called 'One' who had been telling her who she was. And who she worked for.

"You and I work for the same employer"He told Alice and Spencer, but mostly Alice"We work for the Umbrella Corporation. The mansion above us in a emergency exit from, and to the Hive. You're the U.S operatives that are placed there to protect the entrance"

Alice twisted the gold band on her ring finger"What about this?"She asked

"The marriage is a fake"He told Alice and Spence"Just part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive"

Alice stood there for a moment and tried to collect her thoughts. The picture of her in a wedding dress, she had looked so happy. Is was fake?

"I saw...a picture"Alice start"In the bedroom, of me and another woman, at my _wedding_"She trailed off on the word 'wedding'. The picture was the only other thing that stood out to Alice after her loss of memory and the empty mansion. The girl in the picture had long black hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pale peach dress that matched her pale skin. Had she been close to the woman?

One frowned"That must have been Aurora"He told Alice"She lived with you. And kept the balance, and control everything outside of the Hive. She worked closely with the leaders of Umbrella. And was one of the head scientists herself"He mindlessly tapped the container beside him"She was posing as your older sister"

Alice takes that in it's entirety, Vaguely remembering something about a woman.

_"Is this necessary?"Her soft voice sounded irritated"One person comes from that exit, and it's always me. And you always do this. I live here too"She pouted.__She continued on, with a proud smirk_

_"You look a little under-dressed, Alice. Why don't you slip into something more comfortable, like a coma?"_

Alice wobbled and Spence grabbed her arm and steadied her"I remember her."She tells them all"She was with me before the gas released. I think she was going back into the Hive"

The team looked at each other with looks of worry. Is she had went back in, she'd be dead. And that wouldn't make their employer happy.

"Are you sure?"Another Solider asks, Rain.

"I don't know"Alice admits"I can't remember anything else. I'm sorry"

Aurora had been struggling again. But it was of no use. The straps were tight, and it was beginning to cut off circulation to her hands. She felt her wrists bruise and swell. She rested her arms back against the cold, hard table and sighed. _So, this is how I die. With no memory and strapped down. I can't believe this._

The woman laid there for what felt like hours, when in the corner of her eye one of the camera's in the corner of the room began to move back and forth.

"Hello?"Aurora called out in a hoarse voice"Is anyone out there? I need help"

The camera stopped moving and a red hologram started to materialize to her right. It was a young girl? Yes, Yes! Aurora could remember this. She was the Red Queen, she controlled the Hive. And she was British.

"It seems that you are in quite the predicament, Aurora"Did the voice sound...condescending? Could holograms even be condescending?

"Yes, obviously"Aurora said dryly

"Ah yes. And by the way your vitals and blood stream is flowing, I'd say the virus was successfully accepted itself into your body. But my nerve gas must have effected you as well"She continued"I forgot about you, actually"She dismissed Aurora's offended expression"The virus was released. I had to take, immediate actions. Luckily the Virus had already been excepted in your blood stream and it healed you from any permanent harm"

"Fantastic"Aurora said with heavy sarcasm"Can you get me out of these straps?"

The Red Queen shook her head"I am only a hologram. I cannot get you out, but I can give you fill in some of your blanks"

Aurora nodded mutely. This was crazy. It had to be some sort of weird dream.

"Your name is Aurora"The hologram tells her"You're also called Project Aurora in any official documents"

She mouths her name. _Aurora_. _ Project Aurora._

"You, with the help of your employer created a new strain of virus that Umbrella had once created. And volunteered to test it."The little girl hologram explained"It's suppose to give you speed, healing, and any unspecified abilities"

The scoffs comes from the back of Aurora's throat. Super-powers? This definitely was a dream

"If it would have rejected your body"The Red Queen stopped"Well, it would have been a much unfortunate death. Very messy"The hologram almost sounded disappointed that it was 'Very messy'

"Alright"Aurora processed the information"This is all great news. But my memory isn't coming together and, I'm still stuck"

_T-Virus. Testing. Burning alive. _

_**Project Aurora. **_

It stuck a cord within her mind, but she wasn't sure what cord it was. This all sounded familiar, but she could fully grasp it.

"Let's begin testing then"The Red Queen said"Now that you know what you can do, try ripping the straps apart"She began to disappear"Good luck, Project Aurora. I will be watching"

When the hologram disappeared, Aurora began to struggle again. But this time she could feel something, her fists clenched and with one hard tug, Aurora lifted her arms up. The sound of ripping filled the flooded, hollow room.

She was free.

The Umbrella Team, Alice, Spence and Matt finally reached the labs. The glass walls around them showed them that the rooms were all flooded. Alice watched things float around in them. This was horrible.

"This is going to slow us down"Kaplan had began"Our route to the queen takes us straight through these labs"And there was no way getting pass them like this.

"Rain, J.D"One ordered"See how bad the flooding us. Kaplan, find us another route"

The woman Rain, and the man with her J.D walked off to scout the area, while Kaplan used his mini-computer to find a new way around the lab. Schematics of the building popped up, there had to be another way.

"What happened here?"Spencer asked One

Matt and Alice also look at the Leader as he sighed"Five hours ago, the Red Queen went homicidal. Sealed off the Hive and killed everyone inside. When we realized what was happening, my team was sent to shut her down"

"Why did she do it?"The regret was clear in Alice's voice. All those people, dead. But somehow, in the back of her mind, Alice felt like she had caused the tragedy.

"That, we don't know"One tells the three"But outside interference is a possibility"One continued on in a emotionless voice. He could care less about the people, he was just here to get his job done and get his team out.

Suddenly Matt and jumped back, almost ramming into Spence"Jesus!"He cried out as they all turn. One of the flooded labs had the body of a woman pressed up against the window. Her skin was a sickly green, bloated. Her lips were a shade of blue only lack of air could cause.

Alice took two steps back. She had a part to play in this. Even with the memory loss, she knew that much was clear.

Aurora sat up and unstrapped her legs, and swung them over the table until they started to slowly regain feeling again. She felt different. But it was a good different. Like she could do anything. It was sort of a high feeling. Aurora liked it

She started to stand, the water drenched the ends of her pants, luckily her boots were high and tight. Her legs began to buckle under her, and almost fell into the murky water. She grabbed onto the edge of the table and pulled herself back. And continued to stay like that until her legs felt proper again.

She had been right, her wrists were lightly bruised. She watched as the color quickly faded, and so did the pain.

_Healing. That's a nice feature. Wonder what else it can do?. _But that didn't mean she was going to do anything more stupid.

Aurora began walking towards the door on the older side of the room, hoping that it would be open. Trudging towards the door, a hand grabbed her arm. Aurora spun around and almost wished she hadn't.

His skin was green, and veins spider-webbed up his face. His eyes were a pale shade of blue, it didn't look normal. Before Aurora could do anything but blink, the man leaned into her and ripped a chunk out of her neck.

She let out a scream, it wasn't one in pain like she thought, but out of shock. She pulled him back and he slipped backwards in to water, Aurora's heavy boot crushing his skull like it was jello. Blood colored the water. Her hand shot up to her neck.

The area was smooth, like she had never been bitten. And she didn't feel any pain. She let out a shaky sigh. _Well, I guess that answer's my question. Let's never do that again._

At that moment the door burst open and a female voice had spoke in a demanding, yet calm voice"Turn around slowly"If Aurora wasn't mistaking, it almost sounded Spanish"We are here to help. We heard a scream"

Aurora turned, slowly like she had been asked. She faced a man and a woman, both dressed in black combat uniforms with the Umbrella logo like the one she had been wearing. There large Smg's pointed at her.

"I uh,"Her hand rubbed her neck as she stood in place"I uh got startled by the dead body"She told them, bending the truth slightly.

The two of them look at her carefully, examining her head-to-toe. Aurora crosses her arms

"Aurora?"The woman asked slowly

Aurora's head bobbed up and down"Yes"

They lowered their weapon's and the man laughed"Well look at that, you survived"He sounded surprised, Aurora didn't like the tone, but glancing down at the bloody water, she had a feeling why.

"I just woke up actually"Aurora tells them sheepishly"What's going on?

They seem to ignore her question, the man walks around to check the room. The woman had asked Aurora"Are you hurt?"

Aurora shakes her head, but feels the kink as she did. it seemed like a good idea _not_ to tell them about the ordeal moments before. She wouldn't know how they'd take it, they might kill her. It was better to be safe.

"I'm fine, but I'm having a problem waking"She points out, still rooted in one spot"But I'll be fine once I start walking"

"Alright"The woman nodded

The man came back, and shook his head"Clear"He told the woman, then turned to Aurora"I'm J.D and that's Rain"-Rain nods at Aurora

"It's nice to meet you"Aurora says politely she told them as she stepped out of the room and leaned against the doorway"I was kinda stuck in there"

"What were you doing in there anyways?"Rain asked curiously. The Hive seemed like a dead spot. How had this woman survived.

"I don't remember,"Aurora admits"I was strapped to the table, It took a while to get out of it"

"Kinky"J.D smirked

Rain scoffed but ignored him otherwise"No memory either, Huh?"

"Either...?"Aurora questions"Was there someone else?"

"A friend of your's, actually"J.D tells her"Can't seem to remember a thing, either"

"Interesting"Aurora mumbled. A friend? Had she been tested on too?

Rain rose an eyebrow at J.D but they don't comment about it"Come'on. We should take you back to our team"

Spencer had given Alice his jacket. Rain had came from around the corner"It's no use. Everything's flooded to hell. We didn't find any other exits"

"J.D?"One rose a eyebrow at the missing partner.

"Here Sir"J.D turned the corner. With one arm slung around his shoulder, Aurora was limping beside him.

One's dark eyes had widened"Aurora!"

"Yeah, I know. Not dead"Aurora rolled her eyes but gave him a thumbs up"Alive and kicking-"She snorts as she tried to keep herself up"Sort of"

"Lack of memory as well, Sir"Rain tells One

Alice had been busy staring at the new woman. Something clicked in her head.

_"I understand that you and him are 'married', but can you tone down the eye sex while I'm around?"Aurora whined_

_Alice remember's rolling her eyes"We don't 'eye sex', Aurora"She denied _

"Can I help you?"Aurora snapped Alice out of the flashback"Your starring is getting weird"She leaned against the wall behind Alice

"Sorry,"Alice frowned"I just...You can't remember anything either?"

Aurora shrugged"Not a thing. Do I know you?"

Alice leaned closer feeling Spencer's eyes watching them closely"Yeah, we lived together-"

_"I have to say,"Alice had voiced herself"Out of all the assignments I've been assigned to. This is the best"She sipped her wine with a smile_

_"You're just saying that because you're rich now, and you have no lack of sex"Aurora shook her head, but grinned back"But it is nice"_

"Are you ok"Alice asks Aurora as Aurora grasps her head

"Yeah, memories hurt like a bitch when they come back"Aurora ground out through the sudden pain

Alice nodded in agreement"They do, what did you remember?

"Something about you enjoying being assigned to the Mansion-"

"Alright"One's deep voice snaps the two apart"We'er already behind schedule, Let's move it!"


End file.
